


野火熄灭前

by Leosaidthatin1452



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leosaidthatin1452/pseuds/Leosaidthatin1452
Summary: 巴辛姆听家园营地里那三个和狼玩耍的孩子们说，在诺斯人的神话里，洛基是变形者，诡计之神，火之神。现在他意外得到了一个机会，于是他想知道艾沃尔对这件事的看法。
Relationships: Basim Ibn Ishaq/Male Eivor, Havi/Loki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. 回忆

**Author's Note:**

> 【主线剧情完全剧透】，可能非常影响完整游戏体验。  
> 

“不管你和洛基有过什么约定,陛下,他做了错事接受惩罚是天经地义的,”刚刚取回自己宝贝锤子的索尔显然怒气未消,“我希望你能给出让所有人都满意的方案，比如，让他永远闭上那张只会惹是生非的嘴。”索尔沉重的脚步声带着金属质地的回响，很快消失在议事厅冰冷的空气中。提尔本想对奥丁说些什么，但奥丁那张阴晴不定的脸似乎没有给他留下进言的余地，他于是友善地拍了拍洛基的肩膀，希望他和索尔各让一步，然后也离开了。现在，偌大的议事厅只剩下奥丁和他那以诡计多端闻名于世的混血义兄弟洛基了。

  
“请告诉我你现在没在考虑索尔的建议，陛下。”洛基倚着立柱揶揄道。  
“我更希望斯瓦塔尔法海姆*那群野人直接对你下手，毕竟武器设计的事情，本来不值得我脏了自己的手。”奥丁说。

  
洛基感到一丝不悦，“这么说连你也觉得我有错？难道整件事不是被你默许的么？如果不是我给希瓦塔尔法海姆的系统防火墙做了手脚，如果我没去找布洛克打赌，索尔、西芙，还有你王座边上那炳长矛，你们根本得不到这些渴望已久的东西。”  
“你似乎总是占理。可如果你没去惹这些麻烦且被他们抓住把柄，那群家伙原本没法拿数据权限条例要挟我。”  
“我承认，但这类游走法律边缘的事情总有风险，你清楚得很，所以才授意我出面，而不是你自己出售。既然我最后已经把事情摆平，我希望你起码能像秉公执法，毕竟，我是为了你去做这些事。一直以来，我只是被你的意愿驱使影子。”

  
“行了，在我改变主意之前，你该闭上嘴离开了，洛基。”

  
“陛下，你能做出来的事却不让我说？你知道我在阿斯加德听过最有趣的轶闻么，我听说，在我来到你的国家之前，你曾经是个公正的执法者。”不知是受了哪个字眼的刺激，奥丁显然被激怒了。他从王座上站起，直奔洛基而来，一把扼住了洛基的喉咙。

  
“原始的愤怒，陛下！我们每次争执都是这个结果不是么，”洛基也正怒火中烧，仍然没有停下嘲讽的意思，“是我没有搞清楚自己的地位，即便名义上是我是被你请来这个国度定居，在这里我永远只是个次等种姓。你们需要我的技术，还要用我这个混血种来维持表面的种族和平。”

  
奥丁仿佛被戳中痛处，因为过度用力而变得煞白的双手把洛基的头被死死抵在冰凉的钢金立柱上。洛基的脸涨得通红，他从喉咙里勉强挤出几声短促的干笑，“是你需要我，而我不需要你，陛下——兄长！所以你得永远遵守我们的誓言，你不能让我血溅当场。”

  
奥丁用那只空洞的眼睛看了洛基一眼，言语间再无愤怒流露：“那你应该清楚，你每次激怒我的代价，兄弟。”  
他把本该属于狼犬基利的口枷戴在了洛基嘴上——尺寸和形状显然不符合阿萨人的生理构造——纤细的金属丝划开了口腔内壁和唇角，洛基还未来得及吃痛就尝一股血腥味。很快就会结束了，洛基知道，奥丁的狂怒又将给他带来数道难以消除的伤疤，但起码未来一段日子里，奥丁不会再找他麻烦了。

* * *

陌生的潮湿土腥味，然后是几声闷雷，异国暴雨突袭的高调警告让巴辛姆从难以分辨究竟是回忆还是噩梦的痛苦中醒来。唇角灼烧的痛楚早已消失，他透过残存篝火的光亮看了一眼蜷着身子尚在熟睡的艾沃尔，确定自己的失态没有被察觉到之后，才松了一口气。

  
离巴德尔*的光明拥抱肯特郡北侧这块橡树地的时间还早，虫和鸟儿们也还未唱起布拉吉*教给他们的乐曲。林风低拂过苜蓿和酢浆草，传来沙沙的轻响。巴辛姆定过神来，发现目所能及的最远处正跃动着熊熊火光，把低处的雨云印成了暗橘色——睡梦中落下的闪电在远处的草地上勾起了一阵野火。

  
“艾沃尔，醒醒，我们有麻烦了。”

_*斯瓦塔尔法海姆：矮人的国度。_

_*巴德尔：光明之神，根据进度异常对话，这可怜的小孩在这次改编中还是被洛基用槲寄生（莓）毒死了。_   
_*布拉吉：音乐与诗歌之神，和黑鸦氏族船队里那位吟游诗人同名。_


	2. 梦境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那一晚做噩梦的不止巴辛姆一个人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总之似乎无法在两章内结束。  
> 虽然仍然不保证未来有肉，但本文自始至终是艾沃尔和神王右位的走向。

艾沃尔的这一夜睡得并不踏实，也许是因为睡前喝下的那瓶蜜酒发酵过了头，甜得烧心，一把无名之火正灼烧着他此刻仍深陷梦境的身躯。

几分钟前，艾沃尔发现自己又一次在梦中来到了阿斯加德宏伟的殿堂中。自从在牛津郡与西格德和巴辛姆碰面，重返阿斯加德的梦境就与日增多。

眼下这间水晶铸成的地宫是他之前数次喝下药水游历神界时不曾注意到的。神界明亮的阳光透过池水与水晶的折射，鳞鳞地照在地宫的四壁上，也映在艾沃尔的脸上，暖融融的。艾沃尔心情大好，抬头看去，他发现这间地宫的正上方是阿斯加德主殿外熙熙攘攘的广场。他冲室外的人们做了几个鬼脸，却没人注意。原来，地宫特殊的水晶材质让身处室内的人可以清晰地看见室外，而广场上的人往下看却只能看见一汪池水。

艾沃尔转悠了一会儿，发现自己还没有要醒来的迹象，就用天赋找了找暗室的出口。他打开一扇暗门——这里竟然是一间私刑房，唯一的囚犯洛基像被遏制住了能量似的，形体不断在阿萨神族、冰霜巨人和各种巨型动物间变化——而刑房的主人，很不幸，看来正是此刻被艾沃尔所扮演的神王。

“……”

艾沃尔听到自己一进刑房，洛基就开始用一种自己无法理解的语言咒骂什么，那声音极其微弱，无法分辨。强烈的好奇心驱使着他走进洛基，他这才看清楚，洛基的嘴巴被细如金针的小光柱缝住了。

那些金针多半是矮人的造物，如尼符文环绕在犯人周围，不断闪耀着金光，难怪善用魔法的谎言之神这下连一个字都说不清楚。讽刺的是，即便洛基痛苦的吼声回荡在地宫里，即使他能清楚地看见室外广场上的人们来来往往，他却无法向任何人求救——他们看不见他，而他也无法说话。

艾沃尔猜想地宫透明的构造多半是刑罚的一部分，看得见别人，却无法求助，这确实很让人绝望。刚才阳光透过水晶照在身上的温暖感觉消失了，艾沃尔打了个寒噤。他虽然知道洛基常常自找苦吃，可这次他又是做了什么坏事，以至于要被这样惩罚？他这时回响起小时母亲讲的神话：洛基用计从矮人那里骗取雷神之锤，愤怒的矮人们没有要他的命，却缝上了他那张九界最能骗人的嘴巴。

也就是在意识到事情前因后果的一瞬间，艾沃尔发现他的舌头忽然不受自己控制了。

“是时候继续了吧？”神王用不属于艾沃尔的、如同宣判刑罚般冰冷的语气说道。

艾沃尔惊惶极了，这不仅是因为他现在完全失去了对自己身体的控制，也是因为奥丁接下来的行为远远超出他的预料：艾沃尔的身体，不，应该说是众神之王用他的身体，死死压住冰霜巨人外表的洛基。被钳制在地上的洛基剧烈地挣扎着，但显然是徒劳，他大幅度的反抗让嘴角的伤口又渗出血来。然而，那些金针再度施展魔力，伤口很快愈合消失，一丝血腥味都不曾残留在空气中。

这下洛基耗费了大半的力气，他周身的魔法符文看起来也稳定一些了，洛基的身形完全固定在了阿萨族的形象上。

众神啊，艾沃尔在内心绝望地喊道，为什么自己偏偏在这种时候意识到了洛基的脸和巴辛姆有多么相似。

艾沃尔闭上眼睛以示投降，然后他听见神王用自己的声音对无力反抗的囚犯说：“操我。”


	3. 惊醒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有肉

……呃。

艾沃尔感觉到自己的后穴被不断肏弄着，不但身体的掌控权完全不属于自己，连意识也变得轻飘飘的，游离于肉体之外。

奥丁蜷着膝盖跪坐在洛基身上，晃动着腰肢，他身下的动作并不快，起伏却很大。他的穴口勉强吞下洛基的整根阴茎，性器挤进甬道之后，淫靡的水声，还有奥丁近似挑衅的放荡呻吟声传进洛基的耳朵里——也许是为了故意羞辱自己的义兄弟。神王带着笑意哼了一声，他半勃的性器和淡金色的耻毛轻轻压在洛基的小腹上，铃口渗出的浊液在红色麻布衣料上晕开一片。

洛基半个身子不受自己控制，只觉得眼眶发紧喉头干痛。他挪了挪身体想要挣脱，奥丁却伸出双手死死撑住洛基背后的墙面，把两人扣得更紧。看洛基不再能抵抗，奥丁把脸凑上来，解开了洛基嘴上的封印。

知觉沿着指尖向心脏缓缓恢复，皮肤愈合的酥痒感和奥丁潮湿温热的鼻息让洛基难受极了，他转头避开了奥丁的吻。只是，奥丁的臀肉仍然恬不知耻地蹭着他的大腿，肌肤渗出的汗珠、烂红色肉穴里淌下的液体带来的粘腻感难以消散。浓密的气味又是如此熟悉，几乎要把洛基拽回两人初识时那些有违师徒名义的放荡性事里。洛基和沉浸在快感里的奥丁对视了几秒，那只带着水汽的下垂眼让他不得不承认，自己已经输掉了这场无意义的争吵。

洛基叹了口气，没有说话，他用一只手扶住年长者的后腰窝，另一只手抚着小腹，好让对方保持平衡。刚才毕竟一顿折腾，被洛基冰凉的双手触碰，奥丁一个激灵，浑身力气耗尽，大腿上放松下来的肌肉止不住微颤。神王卸了力，软下他尊贵的腰肢，发出满意的鼻音，双手懒洋洋搭在洛基的肩膀上，指尖摸索着对方的后颈。他张开嘴轻轻吮咬洛基的颈侧，背肌和臀线弓成极其谄媚的弧度，任凭对方一边揉捏他的小腹，一边继续肏他的穴。

两个人情不自禁的喘息声和吮吻声断断续续的，除此之外，密室里再没有别的声音，就好像之前的争吵都不曾发生过，这里也不是什么私刑室，只是对彼此身体过度了解的前恋人们在重温旧梦。

“你看，我们还是可以很合拍的，就像以前那样，以前你还愿意叫我一声‘导师’的时候。”奥丁说。

洛基仍然没有吱声。

“我把那些针拆了，你现在可以说话了，我的兄弟。”

“你想让我说什么，”洛基的声音听上去很疲惫，“如果你是指身体很合拍，那我猜这话你跟九界半数以上带把儿的生物都这么说过吧？”

“你别想着再激怒我一次，洛基，我知道你那些狠话是为了掩盖你内心的动摇。我就是这个意思，而且我并不以此为耻，对绝大多数其他人来说，这只是同他们换取资源的手段。”

洛基沉默了一阵后说，“你正在不可避免地老去，陛下，尽管你很想回避这一事实。”

奥丁没有接话。

“你想听我说真话？我看见你脸上的皱纹，你腰上的赘肉，都在增加，而你的力气和理智却在衰退。你完全不像我们刚认识时那样了，”洛基摇了摇头，不再让自己沉浸在对过去的追忆里，“我知道你会说，这也许都不算什么。但我很清楚你在恐惧自己的末日，你在担心自己失去现在所有的一切。”

“你或许是对的，但我和你根本不同。你总是在苛责，我却更愿意找到解决问题的办法。我已经找到避免末日的办法了，只是这一次你没有必要内情了。”奥丁说，“我想你还得一个人在这儿反思一阵子，洛基。我会代你向芬里厄送上他的生日礼物的，你不必担心。”

“醒醒吧，奥丁！”

显然，被叫醒的并不是奥丁，而是遭了一晚上罪却如堕五里雾中艾沃尔。

不确定自己究竟在梦里还是已经回到现实的艾沃尔发现身后有一片黑影，他心中一惊，对着人形黑影的要害就是一击。

巴辛姆一把抓住艾沃尔的袖剑揶揄道：“用袖剑指着一名你出生前就在用这玩意儿的老刺客，你可真行。”

“就当是我在回报牛津郡避难屋里你差点给我的那一下吧，”艾沃尔长舒了一口气，仍然眯缝着睡眼，“所以究竟发生什么事了？”

“发生了很多。你想先听哪个？”

“巴辛姆，我大半夜被你叫起来不是为了跟你打哑谜的，你有时候真的非常气人。”

巴辛姆干笑了两声，说：“好吧，先说关于你的。你喝了太多蜜酒，睡着之前在林子里到处乱窜，说非要抓几只鸡烤了吃。后来你好不容易睡下了，又在梦里大喊着‘鲥鱼到底在哪儿’，如果我没听错那个词的话。真把我吵得够呛。”

一群林鸦被人声惊起，大叫着飞走了。

“是吗，那真对不住了……”艾沃尔的歉意是真的，但迷惑也是真的，他很确定刚刚在阿斯加德没有看到任何和鱼有关的东西，“我真的那么说了？” 艾沃尔看不清背光蹲着的巴辛姆脸上的表情。

“当然是真的，”不然难道实话实说大名鼎鼎的狼吻者做春梦还要喊出声么，我们也没有这么熟吧，巴辛姆腹诽，“更重要的是这个。”

巴辛姆站起身，倚靠在背后的大榆树上。原先被他挡住的、远处的一大片橙红色亮光映入艾沃尔的眼帘。他努力睁开双眼，这才终于看清楚自地平线绵延到进数百米开外势头凶劲的野火：烟尘已经腾起来了，从旷原尽头吹来的夜风里带着草料燃烧的气味，还有一阵阵爆燃的噼啪声。

“洛基的愤怒啊……”艾沃尔喃喃道，“巴辛姆，请你去把马牵过来。在大雨扑灭野火之前，我们得赶紧到远一点的地方扎营。”


	4. 夜话

“所以，你刚才想问什么？”艾沃尔在逆风处的小丘上重新坐下，升起一团小小的篝火。

“关于洛基。”

想到刚才那不知是梦境还是回忆的东西，艾沃尔一时不知如何开口。

“我曾经听努德、希尔维和艾伊拉提起这位臭名昭著的诡计之神、火之神，他们说，洛基是野火的化身。我在故乡没有见过野火，所以难免好奇。”

“你如果想听洛基的故事，我恐怕能讲到下下次天亮。”

“你是个好诗人，可惜我不是个好听众，”巴辛姆微笑着说，“我并无此意，只是想听听你的看法。”

“‘原初的野火’，是有这种说法。洛基总是捉摸不定的，也许在他看来，一切不过是混沌，毁灭与保护，全凭他一时的兴趣。谁知道野火燃烧过的地方是会彻底成为焦土，还是变成肥沃的庄稼土呢？”

两人所在之处视野极开阔，目所能及之处的火焰连成了一条颤动着的金红色链子，火舌贪婪地舔舐着与低云相接的暗灰色浓烟。

“假如你是农夫，你会祈求洛基把土地变成庄稼土吗？”巴辛姆问。

“你不会又要把某个寓言改编成让人摸不着头脑的启示吧，”艾沃尔狡黠地说，“奥丁在上，我当然希望自己永远不要和洛基打交道！”

两人开怀大笑。

“啊，对了，有件事我想问你，关于雷文斯索普。”艾沃尔说。

“这我倒好奇了，雷文斯索普的头号功臣，想从我这个暂住者这里知道些什么呢？”

“听你提起家园的孩子们，我忽然回想起昨晚你提到过孩子终有一天会取代我们的事。芙凯那女巫掳走西格德之后，我再一次开始畏惧失去。这并不是说我忘却了荣耀，瓦尔哈拉依然令我神往，但我只是……不愿意失去我的亲人，我的家园。”

炯炯火光在两人的眼睛中跃动着，他们各自的回忆在沉默中舒展开来。

“是的，正是因为曾经失去一切，即便再度拥有家人的怀抱，我们也不再有安全感。”

“每当我想到我可能会失去这一切的时候，我就无比希望自己能选择未来的归处。我想抓住些什么，至少留住一些什么，而不需要再寻找一处家园、再踏上一场流亡。”

“那么你希望雷文斯索普就是你最后安眠的地方？”

“是的，我知道我听起来像个懦夫，但我确实这样想。”

“这是人之常情，你绝不是什么懦夫，更何况你正在为你的家园而战。”

艾沃尔感觉蜜酒有些上头，他朝巴辛姆那边挪了挪：“那么你呢，你和海什木，有想过以后也留在雷文斯索普么？”

“为什么这么问？”

“我知道你们的信仰，你们有自己的使命。我是说最后的最后，你们会在这里终老么？即便是黎凡特最擅长飞翔的白鹰，也总会需要个地方歇脚吧。”

“如果这是你的邀请，那么我甚感荣幸。”

“谢谢，不过你要是少说点客套话我会更开心。”

“不，我认真的，雷文斯索普是个宝地，但对我这样的人来说，想选择自己的葬身之所都是一件很奢侈的事。也许穷极一生，我都无法实现我的夙愿，那么思考在哪里长眠又有什么意义？”

“如果一切都实现了呢？虽然我不理解你和西格德所谓的神示、事业，但我当然希望他能如愿，你也能如愿。”

“好吧，如果我足够幸运，如果我们顺利找回西格德，如果我最终得偿所愿，那我非常乐意在雷文斯索普安享晚年。”

“那么我衷心希望你能如愿，”艾沃尔冲巴辛姆晃了晃蜜酒瓶，吞下一大口酒，“敬我们可期的晚年！”

巴辛姆笑着叹了口气，说：“艾沃尔，你也许意识不到你就像太阳那样耀眼，这才是人们都很乐意在雷文斯索普定居的原因。”

“得了！”艾沃尔大笑，“我猜你刚遇见西格德也这么说过，要不然他怎么会着了你的道呢？”

“原来你是这样想的，所以你一直提防着我。”巴辛姆若有所思。

“猎人的直觉。”

“那么猎人先生，接下来会发生什么，你也能用直觉预见吗？”

“？”

巴辛姆用一个吻回答了这个问题。


	5. 禁酒

“呃……我是说，哇哦。我以为我是今晚唯一一个喝得太多的人。”艾沃尔晕乎乎地推开巴辛姆靠得太近的双肩，“这也在你那些神秘兮兮的计划之内吗？”他努力让双眼聚焦，看着巴辛姆同样失神的眼中印照着的篝火。

“我更愿意说是一时鬼迷心窍？抱歉，人难免被那种太好的气氛所诱捕。希望我没有让你感到不自在。”

“哈哈，你不是第一个那么说的人。我能理解你说的那种‘气氛’，也乐于享受其中。只是有点惊讶，毕竟，直到今晚早些时候我们还在怀疑彼此的杀意，把小刀架在对方脖子上，并且确信我们还算不上朋友，但现在……”

“现在，我有幸知道让盎格鲁撒克逊人闻风丧胆的狼吻者，尝起来竟像甜过了头，还带着风干云梅和麦芽花香气的蜜酒？”

“你觉得酒怎么样？”

“这算是某种暗示么？”

“得了，巴辛姆，别装作听不懂的样子，”艾沃尔笑了，他说，“不必把这些说成鬼迷心窍，我也并没有不自在，顺其自然吧。”他伸出一只手抚摸年长刺客鬓角的黑色发丝，把两人的距离拉得更近。他的鼻尖和唇角凉凉的，蹭着对方的脸颊。艾沃尔用极轻的声音贴着巴辛姆的耳朵说道：“我早就知道你那些自己喝了酒会下什么地狱的话是鬼扯。”  
“我确实不喝酒，”巴辛姆说，“但我突然开始有点理解奥丁了。”

“这跟众神之王有什么关系？”

巴辛姆握住艾沃尔的手，感觉到对方肌肤之下心脏跳动的声音。夜风仍然在轻抚着草坪，远处的野火仍在灼烧，但眼前的一切都安静极了——命运三女神的织造声停了下来，由充斥着钢蓝色立柱、十六进制算法和血腥味回忆灌筑的灵魂也不再絮语——好像自己从来只存在于这个现世的人类皮囊。

他说：“神酒的诱惑之大，足以让人为之突破禁忌。”

艾沃尔任由对方温热的手指轻抚自己被火光染成暗金色的发梢、深玫瑰色的乳尖和身下的孔穴。刺客金属质的腰封与皮革刀带紧贴着对方裸露且发烫的肌肤，巴辛姆从背后环抱住艾沃尔，吮吻他后颈处的伤痕——那块起皱的浅色皮肤不再带来痛楚，但依旧敏感。艾沃尔眼看着自己的下腹到会阴泛起一片红色，性器也随着逐渐高涨的兴致而肿胀，他感觉气血上涌，嗓子眼传来的喘息声几乎不受控制，眼睛也变得湿漉漉的。艾沃尔笑着向巴辛姆解释说，这并不是因为他不擅长性事而感到不知所措。

年长的刺客对此不置可否。他不再触碰艾沃尔那还未得到满足的肉穴，转而用右手环握住对方的阴茎，用指尖不停摩挲还挂着晶亮前液的铃口。艾沃尔的耐性几乎耗空，他用假意威胁的语气警告巴辛姆不能满足自己的后果。巴辛姆报以微笑，他把一块动物毛皮垫在艾沃尔身下，让对方把腿放在自己肩上。

“你似乎挺擅长应付这种事的，出乎我的意料。”艾沃尔说。

“承蒙夸奖，也许是因为我曾经有位严格的老师。”

艾沃尔无心追问那位老师与那个‘带走一切’的导师是不是同一个人，他彻底向巴辛姆敞开了自己。轻微的失重感和夜晚的凉意并不好受，但很快，他的大脑就因为后穴刺激的阵阵快感而放空，努力抑制住自己的呻吟声已经足够费神了，他再无暇顾及小臂上被野草锯齿割出的新伤。

清晨，天光把墨黑色的雨云照成沉闷的铅灰色，远处再度响起闷雷声。

巴辛姆从没有梦境的浅睡里醒来，他看向在昏暗光线里沉睡的艾沃尔，那双完好无损的、微微合上的眼睛，明亮火光里看不到的肩膀上的细小伤痕，还有脖颈处狼之吻结成的旧痂。

“也许等到一切都结束，我们真能彼此坦诚相待，成为朋友，然后安享平静的晚年吧，”巴辛姆喃喃地说，但他知道那几乎没有可能，除非他找到奥丁，并且不用伤害西格德。

他搭好雨棚，轻捷的身影消失在灰蒙蒙的晨光里。大雨如期而至。


End file.
